


A Glimmer Of Hope

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Tenko (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For both Blanche and the Doctor, a new friend brings new help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glimmer Of Hope

Blanche had been tied to the pole for what felt like weeks, she knew it was less and yet, she dreaded each new moment of pain. She had closed her eyes, struggling to remain standing but knowing that if she sat she would be further punished. She was unaware of someone moving behind her until she felt warm hands at her wrists, untying her, her body slumping to the ground as the ties came loose. Her eyes flickered open just long enough to catch a glimpse of brown hair and kind hazel eyes. She fainted. 

When she next woke she was settled on a soft bed, the feeling of silk sheets under her giving her a reason to smile. She was free. The bed creaked and she felt the edge dip, her eyes flying open instantly, her breath catching in her throat. She was safe. The woman's eyes were kind and, when she finally touched Blanche's cheek there was a tenderness there. 

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Hope.."

"Is that your name?"

"People call me the Doctor..."

Blanche smiled slightly. 

"So you are real..."


End file.
